


Rinascere dalle acque

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: Una sera di inverno, due persone tanto diverse quanto simili, qualcuno molto bravo ad osservare, un'enorme vasca da bagno.Hermione e Draco sono gli opposti, eppure...c'è sempre stata una scintilla, magari piccola, magari troppo debole per scatenare l'incendio, ma dopo la Guerra niente è più come prima.Severus Piton è vivo e non è grato di essere dipinto come un eroe. Ha anche qualche segreto che vorrebbe tenere nascosto, qualche "passione"...Il bagno dei Prefetti è un luogo misterioso che ha sempre riservato grandi sorprese.Dal testo:"Faceva freddo, quell'inverno. Molto più freddo di quanto Hogwarts avesse mai sperimentato. Nevicava, quasi ininterrottamente, da inizio novembre. Le lezioni erano riprese, cercando di riportare un clima di normalità nel castello, ma troppe facce mancavano all'appello, troppe cose brutte erano successe e la tristezza e il rammarico permeavano l'aria. Sembrava quasi che il clima di fosse adattato allo stato d'animo degli abitanti del castello."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Rinascere dalle acque

**Rinascere dalle acque**  
  
  


_Febbraio 1999_  
  
  
Faceva freddo, quell'inverno. Molto più freddo di quanto Hogwarts avesse mai sperimentato. Nevicava, quasi ininterrottamente, da inizio novembre. Le lezioni erano riprese, cercando di riportare un clima di normalità nel castello, ma troppe facce mancavano all'appello, troppe cose brutte erano successe e la tristezza e il rammarico permeavano l'aria. Sembrava quasi che il clima di fosse adattato allo stato d'animo degli abitanti del castello.  
  
La guerra si era conclusa circa 9 mesi prima, Voldemort era morto, i suoi seguaci catturati o dispersi. In molti erano morti, ma tanti altri erano sopravvissuti e si erano rimboccati le maniche per ricostruire. Le cattedre a Hogwarts erano rimaste invariate, visto che anche il professor Piton era miracolosamente scampato alla morte dopo il morso di Nagini. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma era grato alla Granger, al suo essere una dannata So-tutto-io, alla sua borsetta senza fondo e alla sua intelligenza, che aveva consentito di creare un antidoto in un tempo abbastanza breve perché il dannato veleno del serpente di Lord Voldemort non uccidesse il professore di pozioni.  
  
Anche Draco Malfoy era tornato a scuola, così come i Serpeverde sopravvissuti e non emigrati. Non avevano vita facile, dal momento che tutti li ritenevano in parte responsabili di quel che era successo, ma non si lamentavano e continuavano a stare per conto loro, rifugiandosi nei sotterranei e escludendo tutti gli altri. A Draco non mancava l'ammirazione delle ragazzine che gli sbavavano dietro, implorandolo per una notte di passione, né il reverenziale timore del resto del corpo studentesco. Era tornato solo per volere di sua madre, tutto il resto gli era indifferente. Narcissa lo aveva accompagnato alla stazione di King's Cross, a testa alta nonostante gli sguardi della gente, lo aveva abbracciato, baciato sulle guance e gli aveva augurato buona fortuna, raccomandandosi di stare fuori dai guai e di comportarsi per bene. Draco aveva annuito, fingendo una convinzione che non sentiva ed era salito sul treno, sedendosi tra Blaise e Daphne.  
Sarebbe stato un anno lungo, Draco lo sapeva.  
  
Del Trio delle Meraviglie, soltanto Hermione era tornata a scuola, volendo in tutti i modi concludere il proprio ciclo di studi e, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, sfuggire alle soffocanti attenzioni della stampa e della gente. Non si ritrovava nel ruolo di eroina: lei era solo una ragazzina, una ragazza di appena 19 anni, che aveva combattuto una guerra esattamente come tanti altri, che per fortuna non era morta. Harry e Ron l'avevano salutata alla stazione di King's Cross, abbracciandola e baciandola sulle guance. Lei era salita sul treno e si era seduta accanto a Ginny, che a differenza del fratello era tornata, che l'aveva abbracciata e insieme avevano affrontato il loro ultimo viaggio per Hogwarts.  
Sarebbe stato un anno lungo, Hermione lo sapeva.

  
* * *

  
Il bagno dei prefetti, al quinto piano, era estremamente silenzioso a mezzanotte. Hermione Granger vi si infilò silenziosamente, preoccupandosi di chiudere alle proprie spalle la pesante porta di quercia.  
La perfetta Prefetta di Grifondoro agognava quei momenti in solitudine, immersa nella calda acqua della vasca. In quei momenti lasciava che tutto lo stress per l'ultimo anno di scuola, per gli esami, per il futuro, scivolasse via, esattamente come la schiuma profumata scivolava via dalla sua pelle sotto il getto d'acqua.  
La ligia Hermione Granger che ignorava il coprifuoco: se lo avessero saputo gli altri non si sarebbero lasciati sfuggire l'occasione di coglierla in fallo.  
Ma che la scoprissero! Hermione non ne poteva più del ruolo di perfetta che ricopriva. Era stanca, quegli abiti stavano iniziando ad andarle stretti e se prima si diceva che era necessario perché i suoi amici non si facessero ammazzare, adesso non trovava giustificazioni che reggessero.  
  
Come ogni sera, Hermione entrò nella stanza e aprì il rubinetto dalla pietra violetta, riempiendo la vasca di una densa schiuma profumata di aquilegia1. Si raccolse i capelli in un alto chignon e, sussurrando, fece apparire delle candele accese, la cui luce tenue e calda rendeva la stanza molto rilassante. Mentre la profonda piscina si riempiva, Hermione si spogliò lentamente, passandosi le mani sulle spalle, cercando di sciogliere le molteplici contratture muscolari, dovute allo stress e alle lunghe ore passata china sui libri.  
Con un gemito rinunciò al tentativo, appuntandosi mentalmente di chiedere a Ginny un massaggio il giorno dopo.  
Pian piano si immerse nell'acqua bollente, appoggiando il capo al bordo marmoreo della vasca. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, lasciando che la sensazione di rilassamento si diffondesse nel suo corpo stanco.  
Con un incantesimo non verbale fece apparire una pezza di spugna morbida che si mise sul viso. Con un altro incantesimo si assicurò di rimanere a galla anche se si fosse addormentata.  
  
_"Solo un momento"_ si disse la ragazza, sospirando e scivolando nell'oscurità.

  
* * *

  
Draco Malfoy era nervoso, dopo gli allenamenti di Quidditch di quella sera. Blaise aveva la testa da un'altra parte e aveva giocato in modo pessimo. Theo e Goyle, si erano azzuffati dopo 10 minuti dall'inizio per un bolide dirottato nella direzione sbagliata. Agli altri non voleva neanche pensare.  
Già la sua vita a scuola faceva schifo, data l'etichetta di mangiamorte figlio di mangiamorte che pareva portasse attaccata al collo 24 ore su 24, se anche il quidditch iniziava ad andare male, poteva anche tornarsene a rinchiudersi a Manor.  
Fumante di rabbia, senza aver cenato e ancora vestito della divisa sudata da quidditch, Draco Malfoy si diresse a passo pesante verso il bagno dei prefetti, al quinto piano.  
Infischiandosene del fatto che fossero previste punizioni anche per i prefetti che fossero stati colti a non rispettare il coprifuoco, si infilò nel bagno, avendo cura tuttavia di non sbattere la porta.  
  
Quando si voltò, una visione celestiale gli si presentò agli occhi: una ragazza galleggiava nella vasca, da cui sprigionava un forte odore di fiori, completamente nuda.  
I fianchi sottili, ma ben disegnati, preannunciavano due gambe lunghe e magre che lo sguardo di Draco Malfoy aveva accarezzato per tutta la loro lunghezza.  
Al di sopra, un ventre piatto, sormontato da una vita stretta e due seni, non troppo grandi, ma sodi e perfetti, i cui capezzoli scuri sporgevano dalla superficie dell'acqua.  
La schiuma si era disposta sapientemente intorno a lei, creando un gioco di vedo-non vedo molto sensuale. Inoltre, la penombra della stanza, la luce tremolante delle candele e la pezza che la ragazza teneva sul viso, non permettevano a Draco di capire chi fosse la proprietaria di un tale meraviglioso corpo.  
Nel più totale silenzio, Draco si spogliò degli abiti sporchi, fece apparire un asciugamano che si annodò intorno ai fianchi e si avvicinò alla ragazza. Questa, evidentemente, stava dormendo, perché neanche quando Draco entrò nell'acqua, lanciando di malagrazia l'asciugamano in un angolo, diede segno di averne percepito la presenza.  
L'eccitazione per quella situazione così anomala, si stava facendo lentamente spazio in Draco: la salivazione si era azzerata, l'erezione tirava insistente, reclamando attenzioni, chiedendo di essere soddisfatta, una dolorosa e al tempo stesso piacevole sensazione che formava un nodo nello stomaco di Draco.

  
* * *

  
Hermione sognava. Sognava di essere su una spiaggia, distesa nuda sulla sabbia calda, i capelli sparsi a cingere la testa di una corona di mogano, godendosi i raggi del sole di luglio. Il rumore di piccole onde che si infrangevano sulla battigia la cullava, insieme allo stridio di occasionali gabbiani. Era sola, su quella spiaggia, e con gli occhi chiusi si crogiolava nel calore e nella pace di quel luogo idilliaco. Tutto d'un tratto un tocco, leggero come quello di una farfalla, le sfiorò la pelle del ventre. Hermione non riconobbe quel tocco, eppure era qualcosa che non la infastidiva, ma anzi, le aveva provocato una scossa molto simile a quella che si prova quando, usciti dall'acqua fredda del mare, ci si stende al sole, sull'asciugamano caldo. Poi il tocco di quelle dita-farfalla si era spostato, andando a disegnare i contorni del suo corpo, dai piedi insabbiati ai seni, i cui capezzoli erano turgidi a causa della brezza lieve che ogni tanto spirava. La parte razionale di Hermione le suggeriva che quel tocco non era solo un sogno, ma che stava davvero accadendo e che era il caso di aprire gli occhi e capire. Ma la stanchezza e la parte emotiva presero il sopravvento, relegando la razionalità in un angolino, e tornando a godere di quei tocchi così piacevoli ed esperti, lasciando che quelle dita scivolassero sul suo corpo senza trovare resistenza alcuna. Hermione tornò ad abbandonarsi, lasciando scivolare via le preoccupazioni, lo stress, la rigidità che la contraddistinguevano, permettendo che quel tocco continuasse a darle un piacere del tutto nuovo e inaspettato e che forse proprio per questo era tanto godibile.  
Lo sciacquio delle onde, il rumore del vento, le grida dei gabbiani, presero il più totale sopravvento nella mente di Hermione, oscurando ogni altra cosa, escludendo la ragione, il senso di allarme, la curiosità di sapere a chi appartenessero quelle mani.

  
* * *

  
Un mugolio di godimento uscì dalle labbra morbide della ragazza, sorprendendo Draco.  
Aveva iniziato a sfiorarla, percorrendo ogni curva del corpo esile della ragazza: i fianchi, le lunghe gambe, il ventre piatto.  
Aveva capito che la ragazza stava sognando e un ghigno si era aperto sulle sue labbra: chissà che razza di sogno perverso stava facendo, per gemere in quel modo. E chissà che tipo peperino si nascondeva sotto quel panno.  
Per un attimo Draco era stato tentato di scoprire il volto della ragazza misteriosa, ma aveva desistito, troppo curioso di vedere fino a che punto si sarebbe potuto spingere, prima che lei si svegliasse.  
Le sue dita lunghe ed aggraziate erano risalite lungo il corpo della ragazza, circumnavigando l'ombelico, disegnando il contorno dei sodi e rotondi seni, sfiorando la punta dei capezzoli turgidi, accarezzando la curva della gola, dalla fossa giugulare, lungo la clavicola destra, per poi scendere lungo il braccio e finire sulla mano, tinta di inchiostro e dalle unghie corte ed ovali. Aveva ripercorso i propri passi al contrario, sfiorando di nuovo la clavicola destra, la fossa giugulare, la clavicola sinistra, la spalla e il braccio sinistro. Arrivato all'avambraccio aveva percepito qualcosa sotto le dita, che interrompeva il percorso perfetto e liscio della pelle della ragazza.  
Un campanello d'allarme era risuonato nei recessi della sua mente, come a dire _"Ehi, attento. Ti stai avventurando in un territorio pericoloso. Torna indietro, lascia perdere"_. Nella penombra della stanza, aveva estratto il braccio sinistro della ragazza dall'acqua e il respiro gli si era bloccato in gola.  
Una cicatrice svettava violacea, in forte contrasto con il braccio candido: _Sanguesporco_ , era la parola incisa in quella pelle bianca, le lettere spigolose che trasmettevano tutto il disgusto che doveva aver provato l'artefice di quell'orrore.  
A Draco scappò un singhiozzo sonoro di ribrezzo e lasciò di scatto il braccio della ragazza, che cadde nell'acqua, sollevando pochi schizzi dato il suo essere esile.

  
* * *

  
Improvvisamente le carezze cessarono, lasciando Hermione con l'amaro in bocca. Una sensazione di freddo aveva avvolto il suo braccio sinistro, quello sfigurato da Bellatrix, poi un singhiozzo e il braccio che veniva lasciato cadere nell'acqua.  
Hermione aprì gli occhi di scatto, togliendosi in fretta il panno dagli occhi e cercando un appoggio per i piedi.  
  
"MALFOY!" gridò, coprendosi il seno con un braccio e richiamando a sé la schiuma, in un patetico quanto inutile tentativo di nascondere agli occhi del ragazzo il corpo che fino a poco prima era stato da lui vezzeggiato.  
  
"Granger" sibilò lui di rimando, stringendo gli occhi nel tentativi di non far trapelare le emozioni che lo avevano colto e cercando di pensare a qualcosa che facesse scendere quella dannata erezione. "Fai silenzio, non vorrai che qualcuno ci scopra" disse infine a denti stretti.  
  
"Che cosa ci fai qua? E perché mi stavi toccando?" chiese Hermione, stringendo le labbra, ma abbassando comunque il tono di voce: Malfoy aveva ragione, non ci teneva a farsi scoprire fuori da letto a quell'ora e per di più nella vasca del bagno dei prefetti, nuda e con Malfoy.  
  
"Volevo farmi un bagno rilassante, l'allenamento di quidditch è stato più duro del solito e questo non è il tuo bagno privato. Ti toccavo perché hai un corpicino niente male, Mezzosangue, e dai mugolii che sono usciti dalla tua bocca sembrava che non ti dispiacesse poi molto." rispose, altezzoso.  
  
Hermione arrossì violentemente. Malfoy aveva di nuovo ragione: il bagno non era suo e, dannazione, essere toccata in quel modo le piaceva.  
  
"Vattene Malfoy. Torna al tuo dormitorio, esattamente come farò io, e dimentica quel che è successo." Disse Hermione, scuotendo la testa nel tentativo di liberarsi di quelle dolcissime sensazioni che avevano portato a galla sentimenti sepolti molto tempo prima. Era stanca. Stanca di tutto l'odio che aveva permeato i loro rapporti scolastici negli anni precedenti, stanca dell'ostracizzazione sociale, che aveva solo cambiato bersaglio. Scosse nuovamente la testa, cercando di ricacciare nel cassetto in cui erano stati chiusi per anni, i sentimenti che aveva provato per Malfoy. Non voleva che venissero fuori, perché era convinta che lui l'avrebbe derisa e che lei si sarebbe ritrovata con il cuore spezzato un'altra volta. Senza contare poi che Ginny, Harry e Ron ne sarebbero rimasti disgustati e che avrebbe dovuto sopportare le loro ramanzine.  
  
Lo guardò un'ultima volta negli occhi, poi si voltò, uscì rapidamente dalla vasca e richiamò un asciugamano, avvolgendovisi e cercando di non mostrare a Malfoy più di quel che avesse già visto.

  
* * *

  
_"Merlino, quant'è rigida la Mezzosangue. E sì, che mentre sognava si stava lasciando andare mica male."_ pensò Draco, mentre cercava un modo di uscire dalla vasca senza che la Mezzosangue notasse la sua prepotente erezione.  
  
Intanto Hermione si era avvolta nell'asciugamano di spugna e stava raccogliendo le proprie cose. Approfittando del suo essere voltata, Draco uscì dall'acqua, richiamò l'asciugamano e se lo avvolse intorno ai fianchi. Aveva appena iniziato a piegare i propri vestiti, quando sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano. Senza pensare, prese la Mezzosangue per un braccio, la trascinò con sé nella vasca e nascose entrambi in una nicchia rialzata, dove soltanto i piedi venivano lambiti dall'acqua della vasca. Mise una mano sulle labbra della Mezzosangue, soffocando ogni suo indignato tentativo di rivolta, spense le candele con un incantesimo non verbale e con un altro chiuse i rubinetti. Pian piano le acque smisero di muoversi e la stanza sprofondò nel silenzio e nell'oscurità, nascondendo i due ragazzi, ora terribilmente vicini.  
La nicchia era spaziosa, abbastanza perché i due potessero stare lontani, ma il terrore di essere scoperti li portava a non muovere un passo, restando immobili, stretti l'uno all'altra.  
  
Draco sentiva il cuore di Hermione, che gli premeva all'altezza dello stomaco, battere veloce e il suo respiro caldo sul palmo della mano, la cui stretta si era leggermente allentata. Anche il cuore di Draco stava battendo impazzito, un po' per il timore di essere scoperti, un po' per quel contatto inaspettato e nuovo, cercando di trovare un ritmo adatto. La pelle nuda di lei, candida, ma meno di quella di lui, sfiorava il corpo di Draco, scatenando sensazioni che erano una novità per entrambi e che erano inaspettate proprio perché provenienti da loro due, la serpe e il grifone, che mai prima di allora si erano trovati così vicini.

  
* * *

  
Severus Piton, quella notte, era di ronda. Da quando la guerra era finita e lui era risultato un eroe pronto a sacrificare la propria vita per quella di un altro, ogni persona lo ringraziava e lo idolatrava e la sua insofferenza nei confronti del resto dell'umanità aveva raggiunto livelli considerati impossibili. Infastidito dall'inutile compito che la McGranitt gli aveva assegnato, calcava i corridoi del castello, piano dopo piano, nel tentativo di cogliere qualche studente fuori dal letto solo per assegnargli una punizione terribile che gli rendesse più lieto quell'ingrato compito. Gazza, in confronto, sembrava un agnellino.  
  
Severus Piton odiava la massa di insulsi ragazzini che popolavano il castello, girando tronfi e svogliati, tra cui facevano eccezione i Serpeverde, più per una questione di orgoglio di casata che di altro. Odiava in particolare i Grifondoro, simbolo di onore, coraggio e lealtà, che in nome di quegli stupidi valori morivano come mosche. Esattamente com'era morta Lei.  
  
Arrivato al quinto piano, aveva percepito dei sussurri, lievi certo, ma era convinto di averli sentiti per cui aveva lanciato su se stesso un incantesimo di disillusione e aveva iniziato a perlustrare ogni aula, stanzino delle scope, ripostiglio che fosse su quel piano. Man mano che si era avvicinato al bagno dei prefetti, il rumore di acqua smossa e i sussurri si erano fatti più marcati e un ghigno perverso si era disegnato sulle labbra sottili del professore di Difesa contro le arti oscure.

  
* * *

  
Hermione sentiva che il suo rigido autocontrollo stava venendo meno, goccia dopo goccia.  
Quel contatto, del tutto sconosciuto, la sconvolgeva. Quella situazione così sbagliata (loro due, stretti l'uno all'altra, nudi, nel bagno dei prefetti, dopo il coprifuoco) l'agitava ancora di più.  
Ad ogni battito del suo cuore, la corazza che si era costruita negli anni per difendersi dal dolore di una delusione (QUALSIASI delusione) si crepava sempre più profondamente.  
Draco Malfoy l'aveva già ferita una volta, molto profondamente, e lei si era ripromessa di non permettere mai più che una cosa simile accadesse.  
Si trovò, suo malgrado, ad osservarlo di sottecchi, senza mai guardarlo negli occhi, soffermandosi sulle mani aggraziate che le stringevano le braccia; sugli addominali appena accennati; sul ventre piatto; sulla linea di peluria bionda che luccicava nel buio e che disegnava una strada dorata dall'ombelico al sesso; sui muscoli delle braccia, tese nello sforzo di non muoversi per non fare rumore. Era cresciuto, Draco: così diverso dal bambino biondo e pallido di cui Hermione si era innamorata segretamente a 11 anni, per poi restare amaramente delusa quando la sua educazione razzista era venuta a galla.  
  
Ed era diventato molto bello, Draco. Nonostante quello che aveva passato, che tutti avevano passato, lui era diventato un giovane e bellissimo uomo ed Hermione non poteva non ammetterlo né evitare che le si formasse un nodo allo stomaco e che le risultasse difficile deglutire. Il suo odore, poi, un misto di patchouli e cuoio, con note di noce moscata e bergamotto, così maschile e al tempo stesso dolce, le stava ottundendo i sensi.  
  
Si accorse che i loro cuori, prima discordanti, adesso battevano impetuosi seguendo lo stesso ritmo. Tu-Tum-Tu-tum-Tu-Tum.  
Hermione li sentiva rimbombare e dentro di sé urlava _"Fate piano! Vi sentiranno e saremo scoperti!"_ , cercando di calmare quei due organi impazziti. Stringeva gli occhi, per non vedere Draco, che la fissava immobile, una luce del tutto nuova negli occhi grigi.  
  
_"Merlino, ti prego. Se questo è un incantesimo o una prova, ti scongiuro, liberami e lasciami andare. Non resisterò molto ancora"_ pensava disperata Hermione, ringraziando il buio che impediva di far vedere il rossore delle sue guance e il luccichio dei suoi occhi. _"La tentazione è troppo grande. Lo avevo promesso a me stessa. E poi c'è Ron...Quanto tempo ho aspettato che queste sensazioni mi si scatenassero al suo tocco? Eppure, nemmeno nei nostri contatti più intimi, Ronald è riuscito a provocare un tale tumulto. E ora eccomi qui, in preda a queste nuove emozioni, con colui che dovrebbe essere l'ultimo uomo sulla terra a farmele provare!"_  


* * *

  
Draco Malfoy guardava Hermione. La fissava nell'oscurità, cogliendo ogni tanto un luccichio di quegli occhi dorati, così magnetici. La fissava, cercando di capire cosa passasse in quella mente labirintica. e a lui sconosciuta.  
Intanto il suo cuore si era accordato a quello di lei: un cuore leggero e affannato all'unisono con un cuore più appesantito e potente, il cuore di un pettirosso che si accosta a quello di un'aquila.  
Draco non aveva mai provato nulla di simile. Aveva avuto tante storie, nessuna rilevante, con molte ragazze diverse, ma con nessuna di queste aveva provato un tale senso di intimità. Si chiese quando Hermione fosse sbocciata in quel modo, diventando una donna e lasciando da parte la bambina dai capelli ricci e i denti sporgenti che era stata.  
  
_"Destino beffardo."_ pensò, facendosi scappare uno sbuffo divertito. _"Devo ammettere che però la Mezzosangue è cresciuta bene. Chissà perché tutto questo ben di Salazar lo nascondeva sotto quell'informe divisa..."_  
  
Nessuno parlava, nessuno si muoveva. Nella stanza il silenzio era rotto soltanto dai lievi respiri dei due ragazzi, che attendevano che la spada di Damocle pendente sulle loro teste calasse o si alzasse per sempre.  
Le mani di Draco avevano liberato la bella bocca di Hermione ed erano scese sulle braccia, che stringevano senza fare male, come a chiederle di restare, di non andarsene.  
Gli asciugamani e i vestiti erano andati persi nel frettoloso nascondersi e, zuppi d'acqua, giacevano sul fondo della vasca, nascosti dall'oscurità e dalla schiuma.  
I due ragazzi, nudi nella nicchia, aspettavano in silenzio.  
  
Il seno di Hermione sfiorava, ad ogni singolo respiro, l'addome di lui, in uno strofinio innocente e sensuale.  
L'erezione di Draco premeva insistente contro la gamba di lei, che rossa di vergogna preferiva far finta di niente.  
Erano così intenti a scoprire e a godere di ogni singolo contatto, che non si erano accorti della porta, che in un attimo si era aperta e richiusa senza far rumore.

  
* * *  


Severus Piton non amava attirare l'attenzione e neanche stare al centro della scena.  
Severus Piton era stato, per quasi tutta la vita, un osservatore. In ogni campo.  
Severus Piton sarebbe stato etichettato come guardone, ma lui preferiva il termine francese, più delicato e meno negativo, di "voyeur".  
In quel bagno, nonostante l'oscurità, a Piton non erano sfuggite le due figure abbracciate e nascoste nella nicchia e aveva deciso aspettare, vedere cosa sarebbe successo.  
Invisibile, grazie all'incantesimo di disillusione, Severus Piton restò in piedi vicino alla porta, che venne sigillata con un _"colloportus"_ non verbale, in attesa.

  
* * *

  
Draco Malfoy non si era mai trovato in una situazione così eccitante.  
L'innocenza che trasudava da ogni poro della Mezzosangue, ora stretta tra le sue braccia come un topolino tra le spire di un serpente, lo spiazzava completamente.  
Sentiva accendersi lo spirito del predatore. Il cuore ora batteva calmo, potente, calibrando ogni movimento nella stanza, prestando attenzione ad ogni messaggio che il corpo di lei inviava.  
Gli occhi di Hermione luccicavano nel buio, enormi e spaventati: era in suo completo potere e lui la voleva.  
  
La stretta sulle braccia di lei si era allentata, trasformandosi in una carezza delicata, molto simile a quelle che avevano percorso il corpo all'inizio di quella strana nottata.  
Draco iniziò a percorrere le braccia, con lenti sfioramenti, per poi salire, delineare le clavicole, la curva del collo, la mandibola.  
Le dita si posarono sulle labbra carnose e umide che si schiusero al loro passaggio e poi salirono, a disegnare la linea dritta del naso e quella arcuata delle sopracciglia.  
Ad ogni passo che quelle dita eleganti compivano, il corpo di Hermione si rilassava e le crepe nelle sue barriere personali si allargavano.

  
* * *

  
Hermione sentiva incrinarsi sempre di più la propria integrità.  
Quello tsunami di sensazioni nuove e forti la stava travolgendo, lasciandola annegare in un mare di desiderio dal quale, lei lo sapeva, sarebbe potuta uscire soltanto abbandonandosi.  
Combattuta tra il desiderio e la razionalità, Hermione cercava di resistere, ma affogava sempre di più e l'acqua si infiltrava nelle sue barriere, sempre più impetuosa.  
La delicatezza di quei contatti, così diversa da ciò che si sarebbe aspettata da uno come Malfoy, la disorientò a tal punto che le sue, ormai deboli, resistenze cessarono e lei si concesse a lui.  
La dolcezza di quei tocchi e il modo in cui il desiderio cresceva, lento e inesorabile, era davvero una novità per Hermione, che con Ron non aveva mai provato niente di simile.  
  
Quando le dita leggere di Malfoy sfiorarono le punte dei suoi seni, Hermione mollò.  
Le dita di Draco si strinsero intorno ai capezzoli di Hermione e un gemito sfuggì dalle labbra di lei, mentre lo stomaco le si stringeva.  
Poi, come in un film a rallentatore, Hermione vide Draco avvicinarsi ancora di più, prenderla per i fianchi e baciarla.

  
* * *

  
_"Che cosa diavolo sto facendo?"_ pensò Draco, un secondo prima di sentire il mugolio di piacere emesso da Hermione.  
Quel gemito fu il punto di non ritorno per entrambi. Lei si lasciò andare, morbida tra le braccia di lui, e lui, tenendola per i fianchi, calò sulla bocca di lei, come un assetato di fronte a una sorgente.  
  
Le labbra di lei erano calde e morbide e sapevano di mela e cannella. Si schiusero appena la lingua di lui fece capolino, bussando timidamente, chiedendo il permesso di entrare.  
Quella remissività, che mai Draco avrebbe associato alla Mezzosangue, lo colpì a tal punto da frenare l'istinto che gli sussurrava di farla sua, lì, in piedi in quella nicchia, scegliendo invece di aspettare, di farla sciogliere completamente, di farla sua non solo nel corpo.  
C'era qualcosa, nei recessi della sua mente, che urlava, pregandolo di agire diversamente, che lei ne sarebbe valsa la pena, che se lo meritava, che lui non era quel grezzo scopatore che tutte decantavano, ma che sapeva essere un amante dolce e comprensivo.  
E per la prima volta, Draco Malfoy seguì quella voce.  
  
Prese le mani di Hermione e le guidò sul proprio corpo, in carezze speculari a quelle che lui aveva riservato al corpo di lei, insegnandole, accompagnandola nella scoperta dei suoi punti più sensibili.  
Quando la sentì prendere in mano le redini di quel viaggio, inesperta ma ugualmente piena di passione, tirò un sospiro di sollievo e ripartì alla scoperta del corpo di lei.

  
* * *

  
Severus Piton, in piedi vicino alla porta e invisibile, osservava i due ragazzi che, ignari della sua presenza, si toccavano e baciavano, scoprendosi lentamente.  
Era rimasto stupito, quando aveva capito chi fossero: non avrebbe mai pensato a un avvicinamento, per quanto casuale potesse essere, di quei due.  
  
Il cavallo dei pantaloni stava diventando fastidiosamente stretto, ma Piton non voleva che il suo divertimento durasse poco. Voleva godere per tutto il tempo in cui quei due avrebbero goduto, accompagnandoli di nascosto durante il loro amplesso, raggiungendo l'orgasmo con loro: partecipante invisibile di quella passione appena sbocciata.  
  
Si costrinse ad aspettare, lasciando che l'improvvisa eccitazione che lo aveva colto scemasse, riducendosi ad una sensazione di sottofondo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, neri come il carbone, strinse le labbra sottili, imponendosi disciplina, e si rilassò soltanto una volta diminuita la tensione.

  
* * *

  
Hermione percorreva con i polpastrelli l'addome di Draco, seguendo i contorni dei muscoli, assaporando la sensazione di quella pelle setosa sotto le dita.  
In punta di piedi, aveva conquistato nuovamente le labbra di Draco, dando inizio ad una danza di lingue e labbra che si scontravano, denti che sbattevano man mano che la passione li travolgeva, prendendo il posto di quella dolcezza eterea, quasi onirica, che aveva fino a quel momento regnato incontrastata.  
  
Una mano era salita fino a stringere i capelli, liscissimi, di lui, mentre l'altra era scesa, oltrepassando la linea dei fianchi, seguendo la strada dorata che dall'ombelico l'aveva portata fino al membro di Draco.  
Aveva iniziato ad accarezzarlo, per tutta la sua lunghezza, stringendolo. I gemiti sommessi di Draco la guidavano, insegnandole dove stringere e dove rilasciare, quanto veloce andare, dove fermarsi.  
Ma non erano più solo i gemiti di Draco a spezzare il silenzio della stanza: mugolii strozzati sfuggivano alla presa delle labbra di Hermione, andando a morire su quelle di Draco, che con una mano era sceso a stringerle un capezzolo, mentre con l'altra aveva trovato il centro del piacere di Hermione.  
Con sapienza, alternava carezze al clitoride, leggeri affondi e sfioramenti, bagnandosi sempre più negli umori di lei.

  
* * *

  
Draco sentiva che avrebbe resistito per poco, se non fossero andati avanti. Le carezze della Mezzosangue erano di una lentezza straziante e lo stavano gradualmente portando al limite.  
Fermò le carezze che lei gli stava riservando e smise di toccarla, prendendole la mano e guidandola sul pavimento.  
  
Dalle labbra di lei sfuggì un gemito, al contatto con la fredda pietra, che fu catturato dalle labbra di lui. Draco la fece stendere e si inginocchiò tra le sue cosce strette, che lei aprì delicatamente.  
Il centro del suo corpo era lì, luccicante di umori, palpitante e caldo. Quando Draco vi posò le labbra, Hermione emise un singhiozzo strozzato e portò le mani sui capelli di lui, stringendoli.  
  
"Oh Godric!" sospirò Hermione, la testa rovesciata e gli occhi socchiusi, mentre la lingua di Draco si infilava in ogni piega, leccandola e infilandosi nella stretta apertura, alternandosi con le labbra che andavano a succhiare il clitoride per poi ricominciare da capo, in un ciclo che le parve infinito.  
  
Draco sorrideva, immerso e nascosto in quel paradiso, setoso, morbido e caldo, che sapeva di dolce. Con una mano iniziò a torturare, a turno, i capezzoli di lei, mentre con l'altra scese a raggiungere la lingua. Con delicatezza, ma al tempo stesso decisione, infilò un dito dentro di lei, muovendolo piano. Poco dopo ne aggiunse un altro, che iniziò a muoversi all'unisono con il fratello, e poi un altro ancora.  
Ad ogni aggiunta, il respiro di Hermione accelerava e si spezzava, le contrazioni muscolari del suo sesso si facevano più frequenti e forti, i gemiti più sonori. Draco gongolava nella consapevolezza di essere la fonte di quel piacere e continuava a suggere e leccare, rilassandola lentamente, eccitandola sempre di più, portandola ad un passo dal paradiso.

  
* * *

  
Severus Piton non sarebbe resistito molto, neanche imponendosi il massimo della disciplina.  
Quell'attesa, quegli sfioramenti, quei tocchi, così dolci e delicati e contemporaneamente pieni di una passione che lui non aveva mai conosciuto, lo stavano logorando.  
La mano dalle dita tozze, che non avevano mai riservato a una donna o ad un uomo le carezze che invece riservava a se stesso, scesero velocemente sotto la tunica nera, slacciando il nodo dei pantaloni.  
L'indumento scivolò rapidamente al suolo, in un fruscio che fece digrignare i denti a Piton, spaventato che i due ragazzi potessero averlo sentito.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando comprese che quei due erano troppo presi dalla scoperta reciproca, per prestare attenzione a ciò che succedeva intorno a loro.  
  
Con lussuria rinnovata, strinse il membro, duro e bollente, tra le dita, iniziando un lento, estenuante movimento di andata e ritorno su tutta la lunghezza di quel pene turgido.  
Nonostante il sangue che gli ribolliva nelle vene, Severus Piton si impose per l'ennesima volta calma.

  
* * *

  
Hermione godeva del calore dell'alito di Draco, delle sue dita leggere, della sua lingua leggermente ruvida che percorrevano, alternandosi, le pieghe di quello che adesso percepiva come centro assoluto del suo essere.  
Non aveva mai provato sensazioni simili, prima d'ora, e un po' si sentiva in colpa nei confronti di Ron, che , ma relegava quella spiacevole sensazione in un angolo lontano e oscuro della mente, non volendo lasciargli rovinare quel meraviglioso momento.  
Una scossa elettrica le iniziò a salire dai piedi tesi e a scendere dalla sommità del capo, diretta verso il suo centro.  
  
"Sì, ti prego. Sì..." mugolava, spingendo il volto di Draco verso il proprio bacino, a chiedergli di leccare più a fondo, più forte, più veloce.  
  
Hermione non sapeva che cosa le stesse succedendo, ma sapeva di non volere che Draco smettesse, non in quel momento in cui si sentiva così vicina a toccare il cielo con un dito.  
Poi un'esplosione, potente ed improvvisa, la travolse, facendole contrarre ogni muscolo del suo corpo, in modo particolare quelli che si chiudevano intorno alle dita di Draco, che seguivano il ritmo delle ondate che l'avevano sopraffatta. Il cuore le batteva nuovamente impazzito nel petto e i respiri le si spezzavano, rincorrendosi, tentando di riprendere un ritmo che fosse accettabile.

  
* * *

  
Draco si tirò su, riemergendo e posizionandosi tra le gambe, piegate e tremanti, di Hermione. Si chinò su di lei, baciandola, facendole conoscere il suo stesso sapore, dolce e salato al contempo, sapore d'innocenza e passione che lo aveva conquistato.  
La punta del suo pene, duro come mai era stato, agognante l'ingresso in quel paradiso che preannunciava di essere stretto e caldo, sfiorava il sesso di lei, bagnato di umori e saliva, chiedendo timidamente il permesso.  
Hermione, con un movimento elegante del bacino, glielo concesse, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui, attirandolo a sé con le braccia, intrecciando le gambe magre e lisce intorno ai fianchi di lui, che le scivolò dentro in un attimo.  
  
Non si aspettava di sentirsi così bene, dentro alla Mezzosangue, anche se in quel lasso di tempo aveva capito che Hermione Granger nascondeva molto più di quel che lasciava intendere.  
La vagina di lei si era stretta intorno al suo membro, in un modo tanto perfetto che Draco dovette farsi violenza per non cedere alla foga e venire subito.  
  
Iniziò così a muoversi dentro di lei, lento e profondo, assecondato dall'inarcarsi di Hermione, che ricercava un contatto più stretto, baciandolo e attirandolo di più a sé, lasciando che le crollasse addosso con tutto il suo peso.  
Pelle a pelle, i respiri che si mescolavano, i cuori che battevano all'unisono: Draco assaporava l'estasi e la perfezione di quel momento, pregando Merlino, Morgana, Salazar e perfino Godric che non lo facessero finire mai, che permettessero loro di restare sempre lì, nascosti agli occhi del mondo, protetti dalle mura e dall'oscurità di quella stanza, solo gemiti di piacere e mugolii soddisfatti a rompere l'assoluto silenzio...

  
* * *

  
Hermione aveva accolto Draco dentro di sé con un sospiro di sollievo: un altro momento ancora e gli sarebbe saltata letteralmente addosso, alla ricerca frenetica di un piacere che lui aveva dimostrato essere in grado di darle e di cui le aveva dato solo un assaggio.  
Mentre con Ron il sesso era sempre stato frettoloso e volto al piacere esclusivo di lui, con Draco Hermione sentiva che era diverso: lui si stava trattenendo, aspettandola, facendola adattare al suo ritmo e adattandosi a sua volta, e lei lo percepiva.  
Si strofinava, lo baciava, lo tirava a sé, perché si trasformassero in un tutt'uno indivisibile, quando lo sentiva allontanarsi ed uscire da lei, gli si faceva più vicina, spingendolo dentro di sé con una bramosia che non aveva mai sperimentato, ma che le piaceva. Lo incitava, anche, sussurrando il suo nome o come adattare il ritmo, quanto profondo andare...  
  
Lo voleva sentire dentro di sé e parte di sé. Hermione pregava Merlino, Morgana, Godric e perfino Salazar perché quel momento non finisse mai, che durasse in eterno, che li lasciasse lì, protetti e al sicuro, lontano dal mondo cattivo e da quelle persone orribili che da quella guerra appena finita non avevano imparato niente. I gemiti e i sospiri di entrambi si facevano man mano più sonori, spezzati e aritmici, i movimenti si stavano facendo più scoordinati, esprimendo tutta l'urgenza di quelle due anime tanto diverse quanto simili che si erano trovate per caso e che adesso non avrebbero mai voluto lasciarsi.

  
* * *

  
Severus Piton osservava la scena, la salivazione azzerata, gli occhi stretti nel tentativo di scorgere qualche particolare in più, le labbra socchiuse a far fuggire qualche grugnito, la mano che stringeva di più e si muoveva più velocemente lungo l'asta, a volte fermandosi un secondo perché il picco scemasse e l'orgasmo fosse ritardato di qualche altro minuto.  
  
Severus Piton guardava quei due ragazzi, spiandone i movimenti delicati, le spinte profonde e irruente, ascoltando il suono dei baci umidi che si scambiavano, i gemiti che emettevano, i sospiri che sfuggivano, gli schiocchi dei bacini che si avvicinavano veloci per poi scontrarsi, i nomi che venivano sussurrati e godeva del loro piacere e del loro godere l'uno dell'altra e l'uno nell'altra.  
  
Severus Piton era un voyeur e come tale godeva nel vedere gli altri godere, ma mai aveva raggiunto tale livello di attesa, eccitazione, agonia dolorosa e anche senso di invadere un momento non suo, nel guardare qualcun altro fare l'amore (perché questo era ciò che i due ragazzi stavano facendo, più o meno inconsapevolmente) come in quel momento. A niente serviva la rigida disciplina impostasi, frutto di anni e anni passati a spiare, ad affinare la tecnica, il silenzio, il movimento e la velocità del proprio tocco, per poi poter raggiungere insieme agli spiati l'orgasmo, partecipando a quel momento privato e non suo.  
  
Severus Piton era spettatore inconsapevole della nascita di qualcosa di nuovo e inaspettato e si sentiva così vicino al limite e al tempo stesso così di troppo che stava impazzendo.

  
* * *

  
Draco si sentiva vicino a limite. Stille di sudore scivolavano lungo la sua fronte, cadendo sul seno o sul collo di Hermione che lo guardava e gemeva, piena di passione e bramosia e anche una punta di amore.  
Con un movimento fluido e gentile, senza permetterle di allontanarsi da lui, lasciandola impalata sul suo pene, Draco si girò sulla schiena e se la posizionò a cavalcioni, rabbrividendo al contatto con la pietra gelida, così in contrasto con il corpo caldo di Hermione.  
  
Timida e insicura, Hermione aveva cominciato a muoversi con delicatezza, cercando di trovare un ritmo tutto suo, ma che si accordasse anche a lui.  
Draco tirò un lieve sospiro di sollievo, sentendo scemare l'orgasmo imminente. Voleva venire con lei, insieme a lei, senza lasciare che l'egoismo che aveva contraddistinto ogni suo precedente amplesso prendesse il sopravvento.  
Portò entrambe le mani sui seni di lei, che ad occhi chiusi aveva finalmente trovato il giusto ritmo per entrambi, muovendosi avanti e indietro, su e giù, lungo il membro di Draco, mugolando e sospirando.  
La mano destra di lei strinse il polso sinistro di lui, guidandolo verso il clitoride che con tanta perizia aveva vezzeggiato prima. Le dita di lui si mossero, guidate da quelle di lei, sul clitoride ora turgido. Trovato il modo giusto, Hermione lasciò che il ragazzo continuasse da solo, concentrandosi sul movimento dei propri fianchi, sulle sensazioni che le dita di Draco (sia sul seno che sul clitoride) le davano, infilandosi poi due dita della mano libera tra le labbra e iniziando a succhiarle sensualmente.  
  
Draco spalancò gli occhi, la bocca improvvisamente secca, e un singulto gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Vedere Hermione, in quello stato di godimento estremo, riuscire ad essere ancora più sensuale con quel gesto semplice, lo portò ad un passo dall'esplodere. La mano destra dal seno scese a stringere le natiche, avvicinandola di più, spingendola ad aumentare un ritmo già frenetico. Le dita della sinistra che sfregavano veloci, aumentando il ritmo in sincronia con il respiro di lei.

  
* * *

  
Hermione aveva tentennato un poco, prima di guidare Draco verso il centro del suo piacere. Quando aveva provato a farlo con Ron, era stata delicatamente distolta dal suo intento, sentendosi dire che lui sapeva che cosa le sarebbe piaciuto. Mentre con Ron aveva sentito la sua sessualità repressa, con Draco si sentiva libera di esprimerla, certa che lui non l'avrebbe derisa, ma ascoltata e seguita. Ed aveva indovinato.  
Un solo, semplice input e Draco aveva capito, portandola all'estremo più alto mai raggiunto, ad un passo da un orgasmo ancora più potente e totale.  
  
La mano sinistra a stuzzicare il seno, le dita della destra a simulare una fellatio, le mani di Draco che la toccavano con maestria e voglia di imparare. Mai, Hermione Granger si era sentita così, e per la seconda volta in quella strana e magica serata si ritrovò a pregare ogni mago o strega della storia perché il tempo si fermasse o che il resto del mondo si scordasse di loro, lasciandoli finalmente liberi.

  
* * *

  
Severus Piton non resisteva più, la mano che scorreva sempre più veloce sul membro duro. Con un gemito strozzato venne, schizzando lo sperma opalescente e copioso sul pavimento del bagno dei prefetti, chiudendo involontariamente gli occhi e perdendo il momento in cui anche i due ragazzi raggiunsero l'orgasmo, insieme, guardandosi negli occhi, con una nuova speranza e un nuovo sentimento nello sguardo appannato.  
  
Con il fiatone e le gambe tremanti, Severus Piton si ripulì con un incantesimo non verbale e si tirò su i pantaloni che erano scesi alle caviglie, abbandonati come una chiazza nera sul pavimento grigio scuro. La concentrazione stava scemando e mantenere l'incantesimo di disillusione stava diventando sempre più difficile. Leccandosi le labbra, lanciò un ultima occhiata ai due amanti, accasciati l'una sull'altro, i petti che si alzavano e abbassavano all'unisono in un ritmo segreto e personale di cui Severus Piton non avrebbe mai potuto (e in fin dei conti neanche avrebbe voluto) far parte, e uscì dalla stanza, mormorando un _alomohora_ e stando attento a non fare il minimo rumore.

  
* * *

  
Hermione aveva sentito di nuovo quella scossa elettrica percorrerle l'intero corpo, diretta verso il centro, pulsante sotto le dita di Draco.  
Muovendosi sempre più velocemente e costringendo lui a seguirla, era venuta con un grido sommesso ed un _"Draco"_ sussurrato e poi, sfinita, si era accasciata sul ragazzo che aveva cavalcato come un'amazzone selvaggia, respirando affannosamente, il cuore impazzito nel petto.  
Aveva sentito distintamente, in mezzo alle contrazioni dei suoi muscoli, il membro di Draco rilasciare lo sperma al suo interno, in ondate ritmiche e spinte profonde.  
  
La frenesia dell'amplesso, che aveva lasciato entrambi con il fiato corto e le membra affaticate, stava scemando, lasciando il posto ad una tranquillità e ad un senso di completezza mai provato prima.  
Hermione non osava guardarlo, nell'irrazionale (ma forse neanche troppo) terrore di leggere disgusto e disprezzo nello sguardo grigio di lui. Stava immobile, poggiata sul petto ansante di Draco, timorosa, con ancora il membro non più eretto di lui dentro di sé, godendosi quelli che pensava fossero gli ultimi momenti prima del ritorno alla realtà.  
  
Con l'orecchio poggiato sul petto di Draco, ascoltava attentamente ogni battito del suo cuore, cercando di imprimersi nella memoria il rumore, il ritmo, la potenza, l'odore, la consistenza di quel corpo che era stato capace di darle una speranza, minuscola, che le cose potessero cambiare.  
  
Perché se loro due erano riusciti ad amarsi in quel modo, se la Regina dei Grifoni e il Principe delle Serpi ce l'avevano fatta ad abbandonarsi e fidarsi l'uno dell'altra, allora forse un futuro migliore, privo di razzismo, poteva davvero esserci.

  
* * *

  
Draco non si muoveva. Non voleva essere lui a rompere quell'equilibrio, fragile, che si era creato. Non voleva distruggere la bolla in cui lui e la Mezzosangue si erano rinchiusi, protetti e isolati dal resto del mondo.  
I nervi tesi allo spasimo, Draco prestava attenzione ad ogni minimo movimento, respiro, battito di Hermione, cercando di percepire, di capire cosa le stesse passando per la mente.  
Aveva il terrore, Draco, di sentirla irrigidirsi, prendere coscienza di quel che era successo tra loro due, balzare in piedi e iniziare a gridare allo stupro o di sentirla gridare di essersi approfittato di lei o di qualunque altra cosa venisse in mente alla Mezzosangue.  
Aveva il terrore di perdere quel contatto così perfetto che si era creato tra i loro corpi. Aveva paura di perdere la prima e unica cosa bella che gli fosse capitata nella vita.  
Perché del modo in cui la Mezzosangue, in cui Hermione si era data a lui, Draco si era innamorato.  
Innamorato in un modo nuovo e totale, perché lei si era concessa a lui nel modo più Assoluto che conoscesse, perché era venuta con lui e per lui, perché negli occhi dorati e trasparenti di lei, lui era riuscito a leggere ogni emozione che l'aveva travolta, compreso quella goccia di amore che si era persa nel mare della passione.  
Poi lei tirò su il capo, i capelli bagnati a incorniciarle il bel viso, e fissò gli occhi in quelli di lui: fu un attimo, ma fu sufficiente.

  
* * *

  
Nessuno dei due parlava. Nel silenzio della stanza, solo il rumore delle gocce d'acqua che cadevano dai rubinetti antichi e il loro sincrono respiro.  
  
Nessuno avrebbe mai saputo che Severus Piton, professore di Hogwarts, vecchio voyeur, eroe della seconda guerra magica, aveva assistito a quella sacra unione di anima e corpo.  
  
Nessuno avrebbe mai saputo di quella strana, inaspettata notte in cui due acerrimi nemici si erano fronteggiati.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai saputo dell'amore nato tra Draco Malfoy ed Hermione Granger.  
  
In quel bagno Draco ed Hermione si erano riscoperti, trovando l'uno nell'altra il necessario per ricominciare, liberi di essere semplicemente due ragazzi di 18 anni.  
  
Nessuno avrebbe mai saputo, perché quella stessa notte, Draco ed Hermione, forti di quel neonato sentimento, fuggirono da Hogwarts, lasciandosi dietro ogni cosa.  
Identità, passato, amici, familiari, esami da dare, cicli scolastici da terminare, promesse da mantenere: niente contava più, se non loro due.  
In quella notte di febbraio, nelle acque del bagno dei prefetti al quinto piano, un ragazzo e una ragazza erano rinati.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti/e!  
> Ho adorato scrivere questa storia, nonostante non sia certa di come sia venuta, sono molto soddisfatta del risultato ottenuto personalmente! Questa è la prima volta che mi cimento in una threesome, tra l'altro dove dipingo un personaggio in un modo che mai mi sarei immaginata.  
> Non ho molto da dire se non che auguro buona lettura a voi e me che la storia vi piaccia.  
> Ringrazio in anticipo chi leggerà, commenterà o altro: grazie davvero!  
> A presto,  
> Baci Senatrix
> 
> P.S: io non immagino così Piton, lo adoro e non vorrei che pensaste diversamente. :)


End file.
